


Clan business

by Uintuva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Obito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Might not come a cross like that, Omega Kakashi, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Obito is not gonna be his clans sacrificial piece so he plans on becoming a missing-nin.Luckily Kakashi gets there first.Now the plan is for...Kakashi to become pregnant?(I figured I should note that this is not a typical alpha/omega fic and that I tried to strip the rapey parts away)





	1. Chapter 1

Obito didn't like this.

He wasn’t going to go through with this. 

So he was packing. Just his luck Bakashi showed up.

“What are you doing”

“Dancing. What's it look like Bakashi! “ Obito grumbled and went to move around Kakashi to get to his bag.

“It looks like you’re readying for a move. Did we get a new assignment? “ Kakashi questioned while staying on Obito's path and stopping him.

Obito glared up at Kakashi, trying to move him with his mind. Hoping he wouldn’t need to actually have this conversation with Kakashi, or anyone really. 

He could still remember the times when he'd thought Kakashi was an alpha like him and a rival for sweet Rin’s affection. Being ninja meant everyone was covering or suppressing their scent, it was second nature to not let your scent give you away, and Kakashi being the little shit of a genius had had it down pat before the academy. So Obito could only go on physical stereotyping. And Kakashi had been tiny! Of course he’d thought him as an alpha!

That was actually wrong. It had been so easy to forget that Kakashi was in fact few years younger than them and actually tall for his age. Nearly universal sign of an omega. Who needed to be big to comfortably house a child inside them and be the last line of protection. 

So there Obito had been, bitter that Kakashi was clearly winning Rin’s affection and still basically ignoring her. Obito himself was so keen on competing that he'd failed to notice Rin had actually already moved on realising Kakashi wouldn’t even be ready to think of the things she wanted for her future( A marriage, a child and her name in history books).

The Kannabi bridge mission had been eye opening. When Kakashi had taken that hit for him, he'd let his iron control over his scent go for a fraction. It had been enough.

He realized he'd been mislabeling his team mate for years. No wonder Kakashi thought him stupid( not that Obito thought he could be blamed for thinking Kakashi was an alpha). And yeah, maybe he should’ve realized that being three year younger than them Kakashi wouldn’t be in the throes of puberty. And him being nearly Obito's height, who was already quite tall for an alpha his age, made Kakashi taller than average. 

But all this had led to Obito actually trying to be friendlier to Kakashi. It wasn’t easy. They still fought of course, Kakashi was a little shit, but at least most of the time they could be kinda civil now. And Kakashi somehow mellowing out a bit after Kannabi helped.

But right now Obito dearly hoped for that unfriendly sticker for the rules Kakashi (not really) who would’ve just left after the firm “No,” Obito gave at his question. 

“Then are you moving? This is the first time I’ve heard about this. The Uchiha finally kick you out for being a failure? “ this new (it had been years. Even Kakashi was over 18 now) Kakashi just snarked at him.

Obito let a defeated sigh escape while he sagged to the couch. He wasn’t getting rid of Kakashi and maybe sharing would make him feel less boxed in. He could admit, now that he had stopped moving and was thinking again, that his plan might have not been the best. Uchiha going missing-nin was always treated as a priority case. 

Kakashi sat down next to him, looking expectant but not actually pressuring him to speak. It felt nice. 

So that’s how they stayed.

Half hour later Kakashi was using Obito's lap as a pillow and reading icha-icha while Obito carded his hand through Kakashi's hair. 

“I wish they would disown me. Then I’d just move in with you. Problem solved, “ sighing Obito looked up. His hand in Kakashi hair stiling.

Kakashi didn’t say anything. He laid his book down and looked at Obito. 

“They want to use me as a bargaining chip to get better standing amongst the clans. I’m supposed to be getting married with an omega from one of the clans, “ he turned his face back towards Kakashi, still resting his head in his lap. 

“And you don’t want to. Because of Rin?” Kakashi asked, quiet as if to avoid disturbing Obito’s thoughts. 

Obito gave a little laugh.

“ No, I’ve known for a while that I have no chances with her. She’s my best friend and that she shall always be, nothing less nothing more, “ he seemed to be getting lost into his own thoughts and resumed running his hand through Kakashi's hair again.

Kakashi closed his eyes and chose to enjoy the soothing contact he so rarely got with anyone. Obito was warm and the continuous petting motion made him relax. He might have dosed.

“I don’t want to do it because...what if I don’t like them? If we only tolerate each other? That’s not how I want to spend my life,” Obito muttered distractedly after a while.

“...And maybe because even though now that I’ve proven myself it doesn’t actually ears the years where they never quite saw me. I might still harbor some ill will towards the elders for that. I don’t want to do what they tell me. “

“Then just don’t, “ Kakashi said rising to sit next to Obito. “Just say no, or if that’s too hard, say you are already seeing someone and that you are in love,” Kakashi continued.

Obito brightened, “ Yeah, they would get love! “ and his mood plummeted “They would want to see them...I’m not actually seeing anyone. And we'd be at starting point except the elders would be mad at me and I’d be getting married probably next week.”

Kakashi went to open his mouth but Obito stopped him.

“And just no isn’t enough. They'd make my life very difficult and try to tie me tighter to them.”

Kakashi gave a frustrated sigh. “And no matter how I joke, the Uchiha aren't going to disown someone with the sharingan eyes…”

“Do you have a someone who'd be willing to play along? “ Kakashi inquired. 

Obito just look sad “We would actually need to get married for the elders to be alright with something like that. I can’t truly ask that of anyone. To rob them of their chance for love.“

“How bout me? We do get along. We are friends, at least I’d like to think so. And we both know I won’t be getting married to anyone. “ Kakashi offered.

He did not want his friend being miserable. And what he said was true. The only one aside from Obito he’d be willing to marry would be Gai. But Gai wasn’t gay. Had never shown any interest towards other omegas.

Obito lifted his head, eyes wide and expression hopeful. “You woul...would do that? Really? “ his voice was soft with wonder as he lifted his hand to slowly trace the scar bisecting one of Kakashi's eyelids. A wound he had gotten protecting Obito. Kakashi was lucky his eye survived. 

He let his arm drop and his small smile dropped again.

“ We'd need to provide at least one Uchiha child or visit to the clan doctor for proof of infertility.”

“ What if neither happens? “ Kakashi asked tentatively.

“Our marriage would be nullified and we'd be shuffled to different partners. Yes, even you. You'd be counted amongst the Uchiha and under the clan elders jurisdiction. See? This won't work,” Obito’s expression was mournful as he came to the conclusion that either he conformed to his clan's wishes or become a missing-nin.

“What if I do become pregnant? “ Kakashi asked, blushing and turning away from Obito's surprised face. 

“You’d do that for me? But you hate children. We were all sure you’d never get together with anyone! You sure you’d be fine with it? “ Obito wanted to confirm even though he couldn’t keep the hope from his voice. He liked Kakashi. Kakashi had become an important friend along the years. And he was really pretty. More in a fairy tale way than the usual curvaceous omega, but he was a shinobi so it was to be expected.

But getting a baby meant that he...and Kakashi...oh. And now Obito was blushing as well. 

They were silent for a while, both of their faces flaming red.

“I...should I….?” Obito tried. He took a deep breath and tried again, “Should I just get this over with? “and got on his knee in front of Kakashi.

“Will you marry me? “

Kakashi was still a little pink but adopted a look of heavy thought.

“Hmm…”

“Argh! Comon Kakashi! Now you’re just being mean!”

“Yes”

Obito couldn’t help the wide grin splitting his face as he stood up and tackled Kakashi. 

“Umph!”

“Wait? Yes for which one?”

Kakashi just smiled and held Obito close. 

“Kakashi, yes for which one? “

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> I was just trying to write some smut...didn't even get there...
> 
> So have my take on the Alpha/Omega thing.
> 
> So Omegas are bigger than Alphas mostly to have room for the embryo.
> 
> Alphas are pretty textbook. Though rut is only heightened sensitivity to omega pheromones and bit heightened aggression to other alphas. None of this total loss of control (though there are of course those disgusting people who try to get away with things. Science doesn't back this up). Alpha women have a penis and womb but can not get pregnant.
> 
> Omegas have heats around 2 to 4 times a year. Heightened sensitivity to alpha pheromones and most omegas get hornier. Male omegas have a penis and a womb but can not get anyone pregnant.
> 
> Betas are infertile and not very common. Can smell pheromones but do not produce any. Old belief said a beta in the family meant the parents had done something wrong. It’s getting better in the modern times.
> 
> Ninjas do not tend to look at your secondary that closely so long as you can suppress your pheromones when necessary. Civilians tend to still look badly at omega ninjas since to them omegas should stay home and look after children. This belief is also dying out with the newer generation.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if this is awful. I’m still practising.  
> Constructive critisism is welcomed.


	2. Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thank you all for the kind comments!
> 
> I finally got my own AO3 account so we are moving this from friends account to mine.
> 
> Not fully happy with my characterization but only practice will help with that. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter and Happy New Year!

***

“And that’s how it is, “ Obito said. Outwardly he appeared quite steady and confident but on the inside he was apprehensive. And a little scared. What if the elders saw through the lie? Not that it was really a lie anymore. Kakashi had, after all, answered positively to his proposal... after some needling about his inability to say anything strait. 

The elder looked thoughtful for the most part so Obito started to feel hopeful, he still did his best to not to let it show on his face. That’d be a death sentence(now he was being a bit dramatic).

He noticed the few looking surly at him.

Fingers crossed they wouldn’t turn the rest against him.

“And why, please inform us, have we not heard of this before today? “ an older man, Uchiha Shiba if he remembers correctly, asked imperiously. (What? The Uchiha clan is huge and he had been at the bottom of the pecking order, the elders names had never been his priority. Not like they knew he existed. He had thought.) 

“Uh, we didn’t really see the reason to shout or relationship to the world, you know? And Kakashi is quite shy.” Obito was tense. He hoped the elders would believe the story. 

“Anyway, the engagement is quite new,”

Few looks were exchanged. 

“We shall discuss this amongst ourselves. Remain outside. We shall call for you after we reach a decision,“ a woman in her fifties degreed and Obito was led outside in to the gardens.

He couldn’t take the suspense. 

***

“Ugh!” Obito grunted as he let himself fall to the couch. Next time he’d need to interact with the elders it would be too soon.

“What’s the verdict? “

Obito was halfway to throwing a kunai before he registered the voice and face (well, a part of a face) of the intruder.

“Man Bakashi, don’t scare me like that,” Obito complained as he fell back down, letting his kunai thud to the floor. “If you're gonna let yourself in the least you could do is make some noise.“

“Hmm”

Kakashi made his way to the couch and sat down on the hand rest near Obito’s head.

Obito gave a gusty sigh but relented. Kakashi really would need to know.

“The wedding is in three weeks on a sunday. So, at least they bought it. Apparently, even though you’re the only Hatake, they find adding the Hatake to the family advantageous,“ he cardet his hand through his own hair as he said it. Fairly nervous on how Kakashi would take the news.

He needed have bothered. Kakashi merely hummed at him “Well, that’s the hard part over at least. “

“Oh, really! That what you think? “ Obito snorted. “What would you call telling Rin and Minato? Kushina? “

Kakashi simply sighed and threw himself dramatically over Obito. And proceeded to stay there. 

“Ugh! Off, off! You’re suffocating me! “ Obito grumbled, trying to push Kakashi off of him. He wasn’t really trying so it was no surprise Kakashi didn’t pudge. 

“Oh? You don’t love me? But you proposed and everything! “ Kakashi moan with his beast woe-me voice but did get off of Obito, gave him a lazy smile and scampered of to the kitchen.

Just to come back soon to pull Obito up from his couch.

Obito let Kakashi to drag him to his window where Kakashi proceeded to let go of him to jump outside. He stood on the wall staring at Obito. Expectantly. “ Well? Are you coming? “

“Umm....I have a door…?” Obito muttered but did climb out and start following Kakashi who'd started to make his way out of the Uchiha district the moment Obito had made to get out of the window. 

They make their way to a barbecue place and look for a free booth.

“You’re paying,” Kakashi says to Obito as they wait for their order to be ready. Obito makes an indignant noise but subsides when a thought occurs to him.

“Does this mean I’ll finally see your face?” Obito blurts out in haste and regrets it immediately. Now he definitely won't. He should have let Kakashi lower his guard and forget. Now he's gonna be the target of the same teasing some of the over excitable chunin and newly minted jounin get subjected to when they get into their head to try to see Kakashi's face. Those tantalising moments where you nearly see something but fate seemingly interrupts. (Okay, Obito may have tried a few times himself.) 

He lets the regret and desperation slip on to his face as Kakashi only eye smiles at him and picks a few cooked pieces of meat. 

***

As they walked back towards Obitos place Kakashi interrupts the silence suddenly.

“I should probably ready my things for a move, huh?” Kakashi’s tone is nonchalant and it takes a moment for Obito to understand.

Obito scratches the back of his head in thought, “Yeah, your place is far too small. I guess. Want my help? It is kinda my fault you’re moving.“

Obito stops suddenly. He stares at Kakashi who turned towards him with a confused eye and remembers his question from earlier and thinks about Kakashi having to leave his safe haven(apartment). 

“What do you get from this? I dodge a poisoned kunai but what about you? I’m basically ripping you from your comfort zone just because I’m selfish.” Obito casts a frustrated gaze at Kakashi. “You aren’t yet comfortable showing me your face and we are getting married in a few weeks. And expected to have a child in two years time. This is completely unfair to you,” Obito couldn’t look at Kakashi anymore.

“Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,” and he’d even kind of been excited at the prospect of having a family with Kakashi.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it looks like I'll be writing a wedding before smut...
> 
> Btw a question regarding the smut.  
> Should I make so that Omega males have a seperate hole into uterus(similar to vagina but not quite) or when aroused enough an opening to uterus becomes accessible trough the rectum?
> 
> I'm fine either way so up to you guys.


	3. Scroll

Kakashi looked shocked for a moment by Obito’s defeated outburst but recovered quickly. He brought his hand to his chin and hummed like he was thinking and Obito could already feel the dread settling in, weighing his stomach. This was it. Kakashi would back out, brake things of with him (not that there really is anything) and he'd never again be able to look Kakashi in the eye. 

  
“I get some breathing room, I suppose,” mused Kakashi as he went to continue walking, his gate smooth and lazy. Not elaborating further.

  


Confused Obito followed quickly after.

  


“What? Do you have to be so cryptic? You got some disease that means you’ll avoid all straight answers?” Obito asked after getting level with Kakashi. Outwardly he made sure to exaggerate his grumbling, but silently he sighed in relief. That didn’t sound like Kakashi was backing out of this.

  


“Aa,” Kakashi simply vocalaised. He was nose buried in a book again and likely to ignore all further attempts at conversation. Typical bastard. 

  


When they got to the Uchiha compounds main gate Obito simply waved Kakashi goodbye and made his way home through the dimly lighted paths. 

  


***

  


Obito kept thinking about it. Even if Kakashi was okay with how unbalanced the benefits of their agreement fell it bothered Obito. He felt like he was missing something. Something pretty big.

  


No matter how much he sometimes hates it, Kakashi is a genius. He sees things others miss and finds solutions he at least wouldn’t think. His problem had to have more viable options. Obito couldn’t think of any but Kakashi was praised for his intellect and Obito had to concur.

  


But if Kakashi went with marrying Obito then he must be missing something! There was some crucial bit he was missing. Kakashi had no interest in anyone! Had never shown any signs of hoping for a relationship let alone settling down with an Alpha and popping out a few kids. (In Fact, if Obito wouldn’t have his doubt about the bastard being afraid of nothing, he'd sai Kakashi was scared of kids. He tended to avoid them like the plague.)

  


He read those perverted books and giggled, but maintained that they had a plot ( _ Really?) _ .

  


Frustrated Obito turned on his side to watch the night sky through the window. 

  


How he wished Kakashi wasn’t an avid believer in looking underneath the underneath. Not everyone liked to overload their brains with hidden clues and puzzles when they didn’t have to. Obito wasn’t an infiltrator! If he needed information he looked at documents or straight up asked nicely (or not so nicely as the case was most of the time.) Watching people and breaking down what they knew and could do was Rin’s and Kakashi’s job. 

  


Obito kept trying to piece together Kakashi's motivations but his thoughts were running in circles. Sun's first rays were already reaching up from behind the horizon by the time he could not resist the call of dreams anymore.

  


(And if his dreams featured certain masked ninja more intimately than usual, well, no one else needed to know.)

  


***

  


Obito woke to noise in his house.

  


“That’s weird…” who would have…?

  


Obito stumbled out of his room to downstairs, trying not to fall down the stairs. There he found the trespasser. 

  


“Finally, I was wondering if you’d ever wake up,” Kakashi said from Obitos kitchen.

  


He was...washing dishes?

  


“Wha? How do you keep getting in!” Obito grumbled when he finally made his way to the Kitchen. “The guards are not there just for decoration. And what are you doing here anyway?” he asked Kakashi who’d set the final plate to dry and somehow managed to lounge bonelessly on Obitos uncomfortable kitchen chair. He was reading again. 

  


Kakashi ignored him.

  


Not having the energy to deal with Kakashi right now Obito went with finding something to eat.

  


“I put leftovers into the fridge,” Kakashi said and changed page.

  


Eying Kakashi oddly Obito did check the fridge and found that it had been stocked.

  


Staring dumbly at the fridge that should have been nearly empty, Obito noticed a plate of prepared fish.

  


Quick reheat and some rice saw Obito happily munching away. He had nearly forgotten Kakashi but sudden movement in his peripheral makes him pause, chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

  


Kakashi is tugging his book away and with the same smooth movement throws something at him.

  


Still a bit lethargic Obito catches the object by pure refleks. Not registering what he holds in his hand he just stares at Kakashi food forgotten. 

  


Kakashi rises from his seat, smiles mischievously at Obito and prepares to leave.

  


“You might want to look at that sometime today. It’s about the marriage,” and he's gone.

  


Feeling a bit unsettled by Kakashi's abrupt behavior Obito finally looks what he has in hand.

  


It’s an official Uchiha clan scroll. 

  


Well shit.

  


Obito has never actually gotten one. He’s seen them of course, has even been there when few of his cousins got one. They range anywhere from stilted congratulations to those elders deem impressive to confidential orders.

  


Obito feels butterflies in his stomach and wonders, what the scroll hides and why Kakashi had it. It was about their marriage? What about it? 

  


But at least the scroll meant Kakashi was here with the clans permission. Maybe.

  


Leaving his food for now, Obito opens the scroll.

  


It’s a marriage contract. Detailing the conditions of his and Kakashi's marriage.

  


Mostly it’s the same as any regular marriage happening in the Uchiha clan, including the two year limit (Joy). But it also details what is to happen to the Hatake clan. A branch of Uchiha from the wedding and beyond. 

  


At the bottom there was Fugaku’s signature and right next to it was Kakashi's.

  


So  _ that’s  _ what bakashi had been doing that morning. 

  


“Huh...I’m going to be a Hatake,” the information isn’t really shocking, there is only one Hatake but plenty of Uchiha, it’s more that Obita hadn’t really thought that far.

  


“Hatake Obito, ha?” After years of being Uchiha Obito, the change didn’t sound half bad.

  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this didn't go like I expected. Kakashi was supposed to sit down with Obito and talk! But no~! The bugger had other plans.
> 
> (The reason I wanted to write pwp, a lot less character exploration (at least written by me) I do not think I write people all that well...oh well, least this is practice.)
> 
> Next chapter should be quicker. I have half of it done already.
> 
> Ah! The question from the last chapter still stands!


	4. Smell

When Kakashi woke up that morning he was a bit stuffy. He just laid there for a moment wondering why but then his brain kicked into gear. He realized he’d crashed after training, leaving the window open.

He wasn’t wearing his mask aither so his nose got a full blast of all the pheromones  floating in from the street. His slow waking and the stuffy feeling told him something else, his heat had started. Great.

A Hatake nose was already quite sensitive, add to that the extra sensitivity to Alpha pheromones and being in a village full of civilians who couldn’t and wouldn’t hide their scent was nigh unbearable. Normally Kakashi made sure he was on a mission at this time, at his skill level even a low A-rank while he was mildly extra sensitive made no difference, but it seems he’d managed to forget. Highly odd.

Kakashi dragged himself from his bed to quickly close the window, holding his breath as to lessen the stimuli. Annoyingly enough, he wouldn’t be able to just request a mission right away, he had a meeting with the Uchiha clan head.

A quick breakfast later and Kakashi was dressed and out the door, on his way to the Uchiha compound. This time going through the main gate rather than sneaking over the wall to see his team mate.

***

The meeting was...well, annoying. It took far too long to get everything down on paper as black and white, considering both of them were fully in agreement on the conditions. Kakashi hated politics. Couldn’t understand the fascination so many held at the thought of becoming Hokage. Far too much desk duty. Kakashi was a field operative and if he had any say, he always would.

But with this he’d get some breathing room from the village council. At least the two years. 

After the meeting, Kakashi took a copy of the agreement to Obito only to find the idiot still sleeping. Well, alright then. 

He left the scroll in the kitchen where Obito would definitely see it and went to request a mission for the next few days.

While in most cases an omega in heat would gravitate closer to home, somewhere safe and familiar, Kakashi couldn’t. His extra sensitive nose guaranteed it wouldn’t be comfortable. He lived near village center, and while usually he could deal with all the pheromones, in heat it was irritating and nearly painful.

When he had gotten his first heat at 14, he’d tried to stay in the village. His control was shot and he was leaking pheromones like a civilian. Kakashi couldn’t stand it. Seeking shelter at Minato-sensei's house near the outskirts of Konoha, he had made a promise to himself to get under control for he wouldn’t spend another heat cowering in his Sensei's home.

***

Mission scroll in his pouch and things ready to go. Kakashi emptied the contents of his fridge in to a storage scroll and made his way to Obito’s. The mission wouldn’t start quite yet and he had few things to hopefully speak to Obito about.

Traveling quickly on the roofs, avoiding crowds, Kakashi once again bypassed the Uchiha guard and slipped into Obito's house through a window.

He’d hoped Obito would be up by now, but no such luck. Instead he busied himself by preparing a good meal before his mission. He had a few hours to kill. 

***

When Kakashi was ready to give up on being able to speak to Obito before the mission, he heard a few stumbling steps behind him signaling that Obito was finally awake. They exchanged a few words while Kakashi was putting the last of the dishes to dry then he turned to Obito.

And oh wow, he smelled amazing.

Kakashi  _ felt _ his face color with the thought. Obito, still in his rumbled sleeping clothes, was not apparently coherent enough to try holding anything back and Kakashi had just gotten a nose full of Alpha pheromones.

To keep any undignified responses at bay (like going up to Obito and just  _ sinking _ his face to the source of that delicious smell) he got out his book and sat down, trying to get himself under control. And hoped Obito too would reing himself in soon.

No such luck. Apparently Obito was like most of the shinobi population and believed in relaxing his control at home (some of them counted inside Konoha's walls). Kakashi had just apparently ignored that all these years, gotten too good at filtering pheromones as background information while at home. He’d need to work on that.

But since Kakashi couldn’t take much more of this without letting something slip. (Oh how he lamented his recluse life sometimes, the Inuzuka had no such problems.) And since Obito didn’t seem to notice the scroll, he took things into his own hands. 

Flipping his book close and tucking it away Kakashi brought Obito's attention from daydreams onto himself. Now, while Obito was still looking, Kakashi smoothly picked the scroll from the table and aimed it at Obito.

Rolling his eyes when the Uchiha merely stared tiredly at him, scroll in hand but not reacting.

Giving a small skoff to hide the small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and rose up to leave. He really couldn’t take more of this. He needed fresh air.

~~  
~~ Quick hint later and Kakashi was speeding over the rooftops towards the north gate, letting the wind blow last of the pheromones with it and easing the blush hidden under his mask. He couldn’t believe just  _ smelling _ Obito would feel so  _ nice _ . The mission couldn't start fast enough, the heat must be messing with him (yea, right).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was quick.
> 
> Next chapter should finaly be Rin, Kushina and Minato. But we'll see how long that'll take. Hopefully it'll be like this.
> 
> Thank you for your lovely comments!


End file.
